


MMFD Music Challenge Drabbles

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini-fics that were written while listening to songs. Many of these were prompts, the music suggested by other fandom members. Each one was written within the timeframe of two listens to the song in question, so they might be a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt to write to November Blue by The Avett Brothers. It’s a little depressing, and this is harder than I thought, you guys. I don’t want to stop writing! No editing? Oof. I’m fighting lots of instincts here!

“[November Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV_SyNfnPxI&feature=kp)”

* * *

November was a tough month to start a job in scaffolding. It could have been worse; he could have started in the heat of summer. But the metal tubes were cold and numbed his hands and the constant lifting and twisting was doing a number on his back. It would all be so much more bearable if he was working to earn money for a flat with Rae. If he hadn’t come here to run, to take himself away from her.

They worked in the wind and they worked in the rain. Well, the drizzle. When it really came down, he and his uncle and Tony and Seth would hole up in the van, light the camp stove and wrap their cold fingers around their mugs of tea with too much sugar and too little milk. And Finn would try to forget that tea was supposed to make things better. Because things weren’t better and seemed they never would be good again.

His second week started and Finn already felt like he’d been at this for a year. He didn’t know what he was working for, or what he hoped to do with the money he was earning. He still thought of Rae every minute. She was always in his thoughts, he couldn’t shake her in Leeds. If he ran to the Outer Hebrides or the tip of South America, she’d be there waiting for him, he couldn’t escape her. She was in his veins. 

Each morning it was like dragging himself out of a pit of earth to get up and get himself ready to face another day. He was sinking, feeling colder, feeling older, wishing for something that he didn’t think would ever come.

His eyes blinked open and he ran a hand over his face. Another morning. How many more would he wake to, alone?

Just then, the harsh double ring of his uncle’s phone pierced the early morning gloom and his heart leapt in hope.


	2. The Light in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous song prompt: "It's not really anything that Rae or Finn would listen to, but Ingrid Michaelson wrote a song with her husband called "The Light in Me" (there are a bunch of live versions on youtube). Here's the chorus: And you took me by surprise when you took my hand. And you, with your dark brown eyes, you see the light that I can't see. You see the light in me. *melts*"

[The Light in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U44xMyYWKoE)

* * *

When they were in his bed, the morning light didn’t touch them. His windows faced west and it wasn’t until the afternoon that the light stream in and as the sun set, her hair would flame red. 

But when they were in her bed, in her room that caught the morning sun, and he woke up before her but managed not to wake her from her heavy slumber, he’d stare at her. Openly, lovingly, longingly. And it was like the light created some kind of halo or forcefield around her. Her hair was dark and yet filled with light, sparkling, dazzling him.

That was it. She was dazzling. He felt weaker around her, because she was so strong. Her personality and humor and beauty overwhelmed him and even when she was quiet and still and sleeping so soundly, she radiated so that he wondered if he was enough for her. If she wouldn’t one day wake up and see him for what he was and shake her head while she walked away.

He reached out to touch her hair, stroking the ends gently, so as not to disturb her. His breath came shallow. He wanted to live in this moment forever, but just as he thought that, she yawned and blinked her eyes rapidly. She kept her hand over her mouth and she gazed up at him through her lashes, eyes slowly focusing on his features. 

The morning light made mirrors of her irises and he could see the light from the windows and even the individual window panes and then, for a split second, he saw himself reflected in her eyes. His breath that had been shallow got caught in his throat.


	3. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think for song prompt thing you should do Expectations by Belle and Sebastian. Or really anything from Tigermilk. That whole album makes me think of Rae and/or Finn :)" 
> 
> This prompt is from howlinchickhowl, and after two of these with no dialogue this one came out nothing BUT talking. I don’t even know what this is. And I cheated slightly and played the song a third time to wrap up the conversation.

[Expectations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl-A-X-8Fc8)

* * *

“How much do you think I weigh, Finn?”

“What the fuck? I don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I don’t think about how much you weigh. It never crossed my mind.”

“Don’t you ever wonder, though? People are always asking me in roundabout ways.”

“Well, I don’t care.”

“If you found out, you’d probably be disgusted.”

“What are you even TALKING about, Rae? Are ya trying to start a fight with me?”

“No. No, I’m not. I just … I feel like I kept so much from you for so long, if you want to know anything like that, if you ever wondered … I’ll tell you. Even though it … anyway, I would.”

“Okay. Thanks, I guess.”

* * *

“So, you’re not the least curious? You’ve never tried to work it out?”

“Uh, no. I don’t sit around trying to compare your size to common household objects.”

“That wouldn’t work anyway. I meant, like, with other people. If you know how much one person … like Stacey … oh forget it.”

“Do you WANT me to guess? Do you want me to know? I don’t get what this is, Rae. It really doesn’t matter to me.”

*sigh* “I want to believe you and I mostly almost do, but …”

“‘Mostly almost’, huh? That’s some faith right there.”

“Agh, that not what I meant!”

“Okay, fine. Let’s do this. You seem to want to. Get it out in the open.”

“No, I have to know what you think.”

“Oh, fuck, I don’t know.”

“Just … guess.”

“Fuck, fuck, fine. Well, I weigh like ten and half stone.”

*snort of disbelief*

“Wait where are you going?”

“It’s worse than I thought. I’m gonna just get out of here before you figure anything out.”

“Sit the fuck down, Rae. You started this bloody pointless exercise.”

*huff*

“So … I dunno. Twelve and a half, thirteen? More? I don’t know and I really don’t care.”

“It’s funny, everyone always underestimates. I can’t ever get a license.”

“What, why?”

“‘Cause I’d have to either lie or …”

“What?”

“Put sixteen stone.”

*silence*

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“No, Rae! Wait, I was just thinking!”

“What a fat cow I am?”

“No, I was just thinking that the most I ever benched was fifteen and half, but I can lift you no problem. Just thinking I should use you in my workouts more often.”

“Oh.”


	4. Fucking in the Bushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "hi there! i don't know if you're still doing the song meme fic thing but i'd like to request fucking in the bushes my oasis because you know frae fucking in the bushes and such"
> 
> I’m almost positive this isn’t what you wanted, but here it is …

[Fucking in the Bushes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I3CwSXhd40&feature=kp)

* * *

Finn grabbed Rae’s hand and tugged on it, urging her to sprint after him. 

“Slow down, you maniac!” she huffed, her other hand gripping tighter around the bottle.

“Jus’ wanna get out of there, that music was doin’ me head in.” 

Rae could only agree; the music at Chloe’s new mates’ party was terrible. Loud, tuneless, soulless, just like half the people there. 

They found their way to the canal bank, and Finn flopped himself into a seated position, one leg dangling down the incline that led to the water. He gestured for Rae to join him, and she did, setting the bottle between them. 

“Whad’ya get?”

Thought I was grabbin’ some voddy, but it’s rum.”

Finn made a face, but opened it to take a swig, handing it to Rae, gesturing for her to have some as well.

It was after she took her swig that she pulled a face. Rum wasn’t her drink.

“Come ‘ere,” Finn had just lit a cigarette, and transferred it to his left hand, to put his arm around Rae with his right. 

It was a clear night, warm but not oppressive, and the streetlights danced on the water in front of them.

“It’s nice to have someone to escape with,” Finn whispered, then kissed the top of Rae’s head. 

“Yeah, it really is.” She sighed and squeezed his midsection a little tighter.

The peaceful night was such a contrast to the cacophony of the party, but soon the calming distant drone of cars on the motorway was drowned out by a loud wail. “Oh, ohhhhh, yes, yes, YES.” 

“Is that—?” Rae raised her head from Finn’s chest to look about. 

“I think it might be …” Finn responded, just as a deeper voice shouted, “FUCK YES!” “Yep, that’s what we thought.”

Rae giggled and Finn shook his head for a second. But his mind was whirring away.

“That gives me an idea, though …” he started. He expected Rae to protest, but she just raised an eyebrow and said, “Go on …”


	5. It's Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: "For the song prompt thing I think doing a fic to it's been a while by staind would be cool and different :) it gives me all the angst rinn feels ugh"

[It’s Been Awhile](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1xdGTh-aWo&feature=kp)

* * *

She’d forgotten. Again. That when she had his lips, she had his kiss. Not only did she have him, but he had her. They had each other.

She didn’t know how she’d let herself forget, again and again. It was like the bullshit would wash up and over her like a wave, and she’d be there, sputtering on the shore, worrying more about how to survive than where Finn was. But she was getting better and noticing the rising tide, finding places to shelter so she wouldn’t get swept out to sea again.

One of those shelters was him. Himself. But she soon learned that Finn needed safe harbor, too. He had stuff. He’d told her as much a hundred times, in subtle ways, but she was too wrapped up in her own head, and too intimidated by how perfect he seemed, that she’d been blind to them.

Now, he knew he had to tell her plain. Now, she knew she had to listen. To check in with him when he got quiet. They started out being so attuned to one another, but the dial had been jostled and they’d gotten lost in static. They were back on the same frequency once again. The joint DJ slot of their lives. 

It sounded impossibly cheesy and precious, but they really did feel like they were in it together. They finally learned to rely on one another, figure out how to trust each other with the hard stuff. Because what they each discovered was that they loved one another so much that they would do anything to save them from heartache, but that in doing so, they’d caused it. 

So, they talked more now, even though Rae had quipped that she didn’t think it was a good idea. It was important for Rae to stand in front of Finn naked, but she had to do it in every sense, not just physically. Now, he’d seen her bare her soul. And she didn’t apologize. And neither did he.


End file.
